Harry, the Doctor and the Ponds
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: While the doctor is searching for Melody the TARDIS picks up readings that take the Doctor to Godric's Hollow just as the Killing Curse backfires on Tom Riddle. The Doctor discovers Harry needs help, help that he just so happens to be able to provide. H/G


I just came up with this when i got back from Uni today. Don't know how it will go but it's a start.

* * *

><p>Harry, the Doctor and the Ponds<p>

**Chapter 1**: Goodbye

It had been months since the Doctor had last seen the Ponds after the Battle of Demons Run and he still hadn't managed to find Melody. He inputting data searches into the TARDIS mainframe and up came an article in the Leadworth Chronicle with an picture of crop circles forming the word "Doctor" into a field and a line straight through the word.

"Oh Pond's I suppose I should at least drop in and say hi." Sighed the Doctor "Alright Old Girl let's go see the Ponds."

But then, the instruments detected a massive concentrated power surge. Alarm bells started ringing. The Doctor swung the Scanner to face him and analysed the readings.

"Hmm! England 1981, Halloween. Well this is a particularly strange Halloween trick, or is it not a trick? Hmm Huon mana particles? Now that is strange, and at levels like that. This can mean only one thing. Wizards!" the Doctor sighed "I really need to stop talking when no one is around. Maybe I should visit Rory and Amy, but first…"

The Doctor flip a few levers and recklessly spun a dial and the TARDIS spun directly towards Halloween 1981. Godric's Hollow.

On arrival the Doctor used the scanner to view the source of the power surge. He had set the arrival to happen just 3 seconds before the surge. He saw a simple house typical of late 20th century Britain. Then he saw said simple house typical late 20th century Britain blow up.

Acting on his instincts the Doctor ran through the TARDIS door and straight to where the explosion happened. There were two really loud scrams emanating from the house. One was unmistakably that of a young Baby or Toddler, the other was that of an adult man in severe agonizing pain.

Barging through the ruins of the front door the Doctor noticed a young man, lying on the floor. He ran his trusty Sonic Screwdriver across the body and immediately knew the poor soul was dead. The Doctor wanted to stop and offer his condolences but both screams were still happening. He ran up stairs and entered the first room on the left.

The beautiful room was that of a young boys nursery and bedroom. Was being the most relevant term. The room was obviously the main source of the explosion, in a crib against the wall laid a one-year-old boy. He was crying and he had a cut on his forehead with blood leaking out of it. There was also a red-haired woman of about the same age as the man downstairs, she too was lying on the floor and was likely dead. But what caught the Doctors attention was the… man… standing over the crib.

This man was really peculiar looking and getting more so as the seconds passed. He was screaming in complete agony. His entire body was disintegrating and ashes were flying everywhere.

"Oh my what is going on here." The Doctor ran his Screwdriver up and down the man and looked at the readings. The Doctor was not an easy man to startle, having been one of the few out of hundreds of different worlds to survive the Time War he could honestly say he had seen some horrible things.

This man however definitely was not above startling the Doctor "Oh no, how could you do something so…"

The Man in question turned to look at the Doctor, he just managed to look surprised at the Time Lords presence before… POOF! The remaining structure of his body scattered across the room and a spectral essence hovered above the Nursery floor, still screaming in agony the essence fled the scene of crime.

After half a minute the Doctor regain his composure. He ran his screwdriver over the woman to confirm what he already suspected… and yes. She was dead.

"I am so sorry." He said to her. He then went over to the young crying baby.

"I am sorry for you to my child. She was your Mum wasn't she?" He said "I lost my own Mum; a long, long time ago."

The young toddler lessened his screaming when he looked up into the Doctors eyes. He was still sobbing but seeing that the Doctor wasn't unfriendly to him, the child calmed down.

The Doctor ran his Screwdriver up and town the child, who giggled slightly at the noises the device made. The Doctor however did not giggle. The readings on the Screwdriver were no giggling matter. The horrid self-mutilations on the man, the murderer. One of the consequences of the murderer being defeat so near the child was that now said child was infected with part of that murderer. This boy, whoever he was, was now a Horcrux.

"Oh dear little one. That nasty big man has done you a lot of Harm. You need help to remove that awful soul fragment thing. Can you talk?"

"Yus!" barked the boy

"Well that's a start, I'm the Doctor what's your name?"

The child screwed up his face for a second then said "Hawey!"

"Harry… Great well Harry I'm afraid the nasty man who was here a second ago and spontaneously combusted has made you very, very sick. Would you mind coming with me so I can make you all better?"

"Mummy? Daddy?" asked Harry "Mae be'er to?"

The Doctor frowned "I'm Sorry Harry but…"

"Mummy? DADDY? MUMMYYYY!" He wailed. Harry in his own way understood that his parents were gone and started crying again.

"Shh. I'm really sorry Harry." The Doctor picked up the Toddler and held him close.

"MUMMY, DADDY!"

"I know, when I lost my family it was really hard, I was quite upset too." Come on the machines I need to help you are in the TARDIS, we can start making you better right away. It will take some time though."

The Doctor carried Harry across the room he was about to leave when.

"MUMMY! MUMMY, MUMMY MUMMY!" Harry caught site of Lily lying on the floor and began squirming.

The Doctor turned his head to look at the woman. "I'm so sorry Harry." He let Harry down so he could crawl over to the body of his Mum.

"MUMMY! I wuv you." He wrapped his little arms around her neck and gave her a wet child kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Harry, we need to go." The Doctor picked the crying boy back up and carried him out of the room.

"MUMMY!" he cried one last time "Bye Mummy!" he said softly, he cried into the Doctors shoulder. "Bye Daddy!"

The Doctor managed to get Harry out of the house before he saw his fathers body. As he past he noticed some post with the names 'Lily Potter' and 'James Potter' on the envelopes.

"Harry Potter is it?" asked the Doctor

The boy lifted his head to look at the Doctor and said "Hawey Yames Pottra! Mummy call me tha b'for…" he didn't finish speaking.

"Well Harry James Potter let me introduce you to the TARDIS." He turned to face the house "Goodbye James Potter. Goodbye Lily Potter."

"Bye Mummy. Bye Daddy!" said Harry copying the Doctor.


End file.
